Close To Me
|image1=CloseToMe.png |caption2= |level_type= |duration= 3:40 (4:21) |world= |preceded_by = Unlocked |level_number=20 |followed_by = Into The Zone }} Close To Me is the twentieth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the fifth boss battle of the game and the last level in the Industry world. Close To Me is preceded by Unlocked and succeeded by Into The Zone. This level is playable in Story Mode after completing The Lunar Whale, Spectra and Unlocked in any order. It is a boss encounter against the Big Cube, who is turning against the player(s). The ''It's trying to say something'' achievement will be unlocked after completing the level once. This achievement is only obtainable in Story Mode. Description Close To Me features the Big Cube as the level's boss, using a variety of attacks that rely on the player to be either close or on the Big Cube's current form in order to avoid getting damaged. Throughout the battle and after the first phase, the Big Cube randomly chooses 3 attacks between phases, making the layout easy to memorize later on. The Big Cube attacks the player with saws, lasers and gears. The boss battle lasts around 3 minutes and 40 seconds before the track ends. Story Sequence Layout Notes * When the round spikes start to spawn during the first part of the battle, circles that look like flames (akin to ) are supposed to appear at the bottom of the screen (seen below). But due to an error, it does not spawn often. If this happens, the Cube will fire a round spike at the right. * If the player manages to not end the level after the soundtrack ends, the soundtrack will loop once before it fades out due to the level ending at this point. Gallery Level20_Selection.png|Level selection CtM1.png|Beginning CtM2.png|Claw attack CtM4.png|Cog attack CtM3.png|Second phase CtM5.png|Third phase Trivia * This is one of the two levels in the game where a corrupted ally attacks the player, the other level being . ** In addition, this level and Lycanthropy are both boss battles that, once finished, will purify a piece of the Tree of Life. * With 3 minutes and 40 seconds, this level is the longest out of all levels featured in the game, barring levels that progresses via player interaction (in which the player can stall the level long enough) which are Corrupted and Till It's Over. * The level's soundtrack is a wordplay, Close To Me refers to the attacks that the Big Cube uses during the level, forcing the player to be at least close to them."Most of the attacks take up nearly the whole screen, like the claw lift, The big gear, and the final spin thing. All of them force you to stay "CLOSE TO HIM*" - MIXOQA. YouTube video comment * This level shares similarities with : ** Both have a reversed, slowed, and downpitched version of the song playing in the background at their level selection screen. ** Both take place directly near an attempted purification of a triangle. *** This one succeeds after the level concludes. ** Both have the boss visible over the level selection circle, and a triangle above. ** Both have lethal tears shed and something running down the boss's face in the initial phase of the level. ** Both involve transformations of the boss. *** This one frequently transforms the Big Cube. ** Both have some animated red background for the level select area. * This level shares similarities with : ** The background music at their level selection is a slower track. ** Both levels begin with an object without a hitbox (the Friend). ** Also, at both levels, that object without hitbox will get corrupted and gain a hitbox. ** Both levels are boss battles. ** Both have some animated red background for the level select area. * This level is one of three levels to have the color blue, the others being New Game and Till It's Over. References External links * Official soundtrack (Link down) Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels